


Asymptote

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Marriage, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Sana has long kept her feelings for her best friend, Jihyo, to herself. A few years have passed and the finite time may possibly change any person's feelings. What would reignite the love that was once thought was lost? Would it ever be the same again?
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Asymptote

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from Twitter. Feel free to leave a comment or DM. Originally intended for SaHyo anniversary for 2020 (January 17th)

TWICE, the nation’s girl group had a very successful run in the K-Pop industry. It has been seven years since their debut and members began settling on their own. Some went back to their homes to live a simple life, while others began their solo careers. Some of the members began to date, have been in relationships before, both public and private.

Some of the biggest news that came out was Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s secret relationship, Mina returning to Japan to live a private life, and Chaeyoung’s big solo hit that propelled her status as a big name in the music industry. The only members that were left at the TWICE dormitories were Sana, Jihyo, Dahyun and Tzuyu. Chaeyoung still visits frequently while the rest had no plans of leaving yet.

The two eldest decided to live a private life after being revealed by Dispatch. Mina on the other hand, focused on her recovery even more and completely halted her activities. She still keeps in touch with the members but avoided the public eye. Momo on the other hand, left the dormitories to live with Heechul as they were still going very strong with each other. Speaking of relationships, the group’s leader, Park Jihyo had one of the biggest news spread in the whole of South Korea and in many parts of the world.

After three years in their relationship, Park Jihyo and Kang Daniel have broken up. The news sent waves of support for the broken couple with many in grief of losing the couple that was known to have broken the dating culture for K-pop idols. They were well suited for each other and both their fandoms were very supportive of their relationship. Even fans from other groups and other idols looked up to the love story that bloomed from the two. However, the dream came to an end. 

This was also the reason why Jihyo still has not moved out of the dorms. With the sudden news, all her fellow members came to console her and ask her what happened. Even Mina came all the way back to Korea just to be with her former leader. However, Jihyo did not mention anything beyond a few words.

“It’s not really working for us anymore..”

All her members understood what she may be going through and considered that she might open up eventually. After a few days staying at the dorm, everyone else went back to their normal lives, except for Jihyo. The break up hit her really hard to the point that she decided to postpone her first album. She just stayed at the dorm trying to just eat, cry, and sleep when she can. As she was staying at the dorm, her remaining members, Sana, Dahyun, and Tzuyu notice how she has been doing ever since.

TY: “..Are we really just going to leave her like that?”  
DH: “It’s kind of hard to approach her right now.”  
SN: “..I’ll talk to Jihyo. She might open up to me eventually.”

Minatozaki Sana, by far we could say was the closest person to Jihyo within TWICE. She also was the most supportive of her relationship with Daniel. Her closeness to Jihyo was something that a lot of fans also notice through the years such as Sana always by Jihyo’s side at the airport and concerts when she had a knee surgery, Jihyo only kissing Sana after they won a music show, travelling together in Japan for their vacation, and even Sana setting up a big surprise for her partner’s birthday. If there was anyone that would be able to help Jihyo out of her sorrow, it would be her.

One fateful evening, Dahyun was out shooting for a variety show while Tzuyu had an assignment for a photoshoot on a new magazine. Only Sana and Jihyo remained at the dorm. The Japanese girl entered the room that formerly belonged to Jeongyeon and Momo as this was where their leader has been staying ever since they left. Sana noticed Jihyo laying in bed and covering herself with the bedsheets. Slowly, she sat down at the soft bed and moved closer to the silent woman.

SN: “..Jihyo? Would you like to talk?”

There was not a single response that came from her. Only faint sniffs from their leader can be heard which was proof that she wasn’t asleep and heard her call. Sana sat still and waited for the girl to respond. She looked around the room that Jihyo used to have decorated with so many pictures of every member, as well as her and Daniel. However, that side of the wall that had Daniel’s pictures were all gone. Only the remains of a few double sided tapes were what reminded of what used to have occupied the free space on the walls. She looked at the trash can by the desk and noticed Daniel’s pictures with her partner, all torn up and crumpled. Sana knew by then that this was a hard and serious break up. She moved her hand to Jihyo and placed it on her head, slowly caressing her soft hair.

SN: “..I know it’s hard for you, Jihyo. Just remember that I’m here to listen to you, okay? I’ll support you all the way!”

Jihyo still has not responded. However, this didn’t faze Sana. She knew what she had to do and forcing Jihyo is not it. She continued to wait for her as she just made her feel that her presence is just right there.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sana felt the movement from her hand and noticed that Jihyo seems to be trying to sit up. Sana moved her hand away and waited for Jihyo to respond right after.

JH: “..I’m hungry.”  
SN: “..Eh?”  
JH: “Do we have food?”  
SN: “Ah.. not yet but, we could call for some delivery! Wait a minute I’ll order us. What would you like for tonight, Jihyo?”  
JH: “..Anything.”

Sana proceeded to order at their favorite Korean restaurant. She ordered Jihyo’s favorite chicken from there as she knows eating that would make her happier.

SN: “It’ll be here in 30 minutes, Jihyo. Let’s just wait for it, okay?”  
JH: “..Thanks.”

Jihyo went back to lay herself in bed, not really wanting to do anything else. Despite this, Sana still tried to wait for even a single reaction from her best friend. She knew that it may take some time, but now that they’re alone, this might be the best shot that she has. 30 minutes have passed as if it was an eternity. Jihyo did not move at all, but was definitely awake. The doorbell rang at their dorm and the delivery guy was already waiting outside.

SN: “..I’ll go get it, Jihyo.”

Sana stood up from the cold bed and went outside the room. She made her way to their front door and thanked the delivery guy. TWICE’s dorm was still kept a secret to the public, but the restaurant they ordered from has been one that has established a trusting relationship that won’t ever reveal their location. Sana handed over the payment for the food and received their delivery. She closed the door and went to the dorm’s dining area.

The table was a bit messy. Considering that it’s only the four of them staying right now, and it was Jihyo who took over the cleaning responsibilities after Jeongyeon left, the mess started to build up. Knowing that Jihyo was in no condition to tidy their living quarters, Sana took the initiative to clean up a bit. After a few minutes of putting plates to the sink and wiping the table, she was done. Going beyond what she would usually do, she also got new plates and took out their food from the packaging, just to make it more appealing for the broken girl to eat.

Finally, it was time to call Jihyo. Sana entered Jihyo’s room again and saw her, still in the same place and position as before. Nonetheless, Sana tried to bring out her bright personality into picture to maybe infect some on Jihyo and remove some of her depression away.

SN: “Dinner’s ready, Jihyo~”

This time around, Jihyo reacted. She slowly raised herself from her position. As she stood up, Sana noticed that Jihyo was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, realizing she has not taken a bath for some time. Her best friend’s hair was still messy but did not seem to bother to fix herself up. Turning around towards her, she noticed that Jihyo’s eyes were really worn out. It wasn’t easy for her. As she slowly walked towards her, Sana opened the door and placed her hands on Jihyo’s waist to help her towards the dining room.

It’s not as if Jihyo wasn’t able to walk, but a bit of skinship would definitely make her feel that she is not alone all this time. They both sat down at the dining table, facing each other. Wanting to rub some of her own brightness at Jihyo, Sana started to talk a little bit more.

SN: “I bought your favorite chicken~ hehe. I hope you like it! Come on. I’m famished too!”

Sana started to eat her food and Jihyo soon followed slowly, as if she’s just eating not to starve and not to enjoy her meal. The older one began talking about a few random things like what she saw on TV, life updates from their friends, and many other things. Jihyo did not respond to any of them but Sana knew she was able to hear her. She finished eating her meal in about fifteen minutes while Jihyo was only halfway done. Despite this, Sana stayed at the table still trying to talk about many other things but completely avoiding anything that may bring up her relationship with Daniel.

JH: “..Thank you, Sana..”  
SN: “..Eh?”

Sana was caught off guard with her best friend’s sudden reply to her and made her stop from babbling. It’s not as if Jihyo told her to be quiet, but more like she was happy that everything paid of and she is finally responding to her. Feeling even more motivated to help her feel better. Sana stood up.

SN: “I-it’s not a problem, Jihyo~ Wait a moment, I’ll prepare you a nice warm bath, okay?”

Sana went out of the kitchen, but took a peek again at Jihyo before completely leaving. She was hoping to see her continue to eat her meal on her own, which she did. This made Sana happy seeing her partner take baby steps into recovery. Continuing from where she left off, Sana went to their bathroom and started to fill the tub with water. She went back to her own room, opened one of her drawers and took a bath bomb she personally designed as part of their promotions in their recent Halloween event with their fans. She went back to the bathroom and waited for the tub to fill up. As soon as the water reached the right level, Sana dropped her bath bomb and checked on Jihyo back at the dining room. She saw the other girl already done eating as she called out to her.

SN: “Bath’s ready~ Come on, Jihyo.”

Sana went closer to Jihyo and helped her stand up, not that she’s physically unable to, but just because she wanted to support her. Sana let go of her as they reached the bathroom.

SN: “..I’ll clean up for a bit. Enjoy your bath!”

Sana left her best friend as soon as they entered the bathroom door. Everything was prepared. An fragrant bath tub, dry towels, and even Sana’s phone connected to a speaker playing Jihyo’s playlist of favorite songs. The Japanese brunette was back at the kitchen and washed the plates they used after their meal. She knew that this would be the best she could do. Let Jihyo take time in getting over her break up and take control of the responsibilities she had. From the sink, to the table, and to the floor, it wasn’t perfect, but she did well with all the cleaning that needed to be done.

As soon as Sana finished her chores, she went back to the bathroom to check on Jihyo. The door was closed, as she expected and the music was dominating any other noise she could possibly hear. Nonetheless, she wanted to check on her. She knocked on the door a few times and called out to her best friend.

SN: “How are you there, Jihyo? I’m done cleaning up. Take your time and enjoy!”

As Sana was about to leave and stay at the living room, she heard the bathroom door open. She involuntarily turned around hoping to see Jihyo smiling now. Unfortunately she wasn’t. In fact, she hasn’t really taken her bath yet. Worried, Sana decided to ask Jihyo.

SN: “Is there anything wrong, Jihyo? You can be honest with me and tell your worries~”   
JH: “..Can you.. go take a bath with me?”  
SN: “..EHHH!?

Being very close as everyone is with TWICE, they have all seen their naked bodies in various situations. In particular, the most reserved one among them was Jihyo, who in fact, became more conservative ever since she had a relationship. Thus, it has been more than a year ever since Sana saw her bare body, making the older one feel embarrassed. 

SN: “A-are you sure about that?”  
JH: “Yeah..”  
SN: “..O-okay. Let me get a towel too.”

Sana hurried back to her room and got a new towel as well. In two minutes, she’s back at the bathroom and noticed that Jihyo already took off her clothes and was inside the bathtub. It was spacious enough to fit in two people, but definitely not spacious enough for them not to feel each other’s skin.

JH: “..Thanks, Sana..”  
SN: “N-no problem, hehe. I could sure use a bath too~ Umm, I-I’ll get in in a bit!”

Sana slowly took off her clothes and dipped herself in the bathtub as well. She was feeling embarrassed as they faced each other, but Jihyo did not really look at her and doesn’t seem to mind getting naked in front of each other. Sana knew she had to start with some topic to make the atmosphere less awkward.

SN: “U-umm.. the water feels a bit cold, right? Should I turn on the faucet again?”  
JH: “..It’s fine.”  
SN: “B-by the way, you’re skin looks.. beautiful! Y-you’ve been taking care of yourself, huh?”  
JH: “..Thanks.”

Silence took over their conversation and only Jihyo’s music playlist can be heard for quite some time. Sana tried to distract herself by washing her hair and arms as she hummed along the songs that were playing in the background. It felt really awkward for her for very particular reasons that many theorized, but was actually something the she herself could validate.

Sana actually likes Jihyo a lot. Not just as friends, but as someone she wished to spend the rest of her life with. However, a lot of factors stopped her from confessing her love to her former leader. One of which was Jihyo suddenly dating Kang Daniel. It was a hard pill to swallow for her, but she decided to keep her feelings to herself and continued to be a supportive best friend to her. However, now that they have broken up, her old feelings seem to have been reignited and them taking a bath together, alone in their dorm only made it get worse. Sana’s eyes occasionally travelled to Jihyo’s naked body making her remember how whipped she was for this girl. One thing’s for sure for her, her smile is the last thing that might bring back her feelings.

Suddenly, Jihyo called on to Sana, making the latter immediately look out of embarrassment before she’d get caught staring at her.

JH: “..Sana?”  
SN: “Y-y-yes?”  
JH: “Can you wash my back for me?”  
SN: “..Eh!? S-sure!”

Jihyo got out of the bathtub, revealing her entire body to Sana to gaze upon. She sat by the plastic bath stool and faced backwards, exposing her curvy figure to her best friend. Sana soon got out of the tub as well and sat behind Jihyo. She took the bath scrub and rubbed it along the bare back of her long-time admiration. Her back wasn’t soft, rather toned with all the workout that Jihyo has been doing to keep herself fit. Sana scrubbed her well as well as her sides. She couldn’t help but touch her curves for some time while scrubbing her, the curves she longed to hold on to.

SN: “..Does it hurt?”  
JH: “No, Sana. You’re really gentle..”  
SN: “O-okay..”

Sana continued and shampooed Jihyo’s hair. After a bit of silence, Jihyo extended what she was talking about not so long ago.

JH: “..By that, I mean the way you wash me, and how you’re taking care of me..”  
SN: “..Eh?”  
JH: “..Thank you.”

Sana continued to scrub Jihyo’s back and eventually finished washing her. Jihyo then stood up and turned around the brunette and gestured for her to swap places.

JH: “..Your turn. I’ll wash you.”  
SN: “T-thanks!”

Sana stood up and sat by the stool this time exposing her own back to Jihyo. As compared to the latter, her body looked skinnier and more fragile. Her skin was very smooth and soft. Jihyo began scrubbing her best friend’s back more gently as her strength might hurt her frail looking figure.

JH: “..Just tell me if it hurts.”  
SN: “N-no.. You’re very gentle, Jihyo.. Like always.”  
JH: “..How long has it been ever since we took a bath together?”  
SN: “About two years, I think?”

Jihyo continued to wash her best friend’s back and hair. Not much words were spoken afterwards, but Sana was satisfied with how everything has been going on so far. Her best friend is talking a bit more, and that’s more than enough for her. After Jihyo finished washing her hair and back, Sana suddenly felt something heavy behind her. She didn’t look behind her, but felt that it was Jihyo’s head resting by her back.

SN: “..Jihyo?”  
JH: “..Let me stay like this for a bit..”  
SN: “O-okay..”

The two of them were silent for about five minutes. Their proximity with each other with nothing to cover their bodies made Sana’s heart beat faster. She hoped that Jihyo could not feel her heart’s rapid pounding. Still, she didn’t know what was running in Jihyo’s mind right now, but knew that she should just go with the flow and let Jihyo take her time.

JH: “..It’s getting a bit cold. Let’s dry up, Sana. Thanks..”  
SN: “Y-yeah..”

They both got their towels and dried themselves up, going to their respective rooms to get ready for bed. Sana was finally able to calm herself down as she wore her pajamas. As soon as she finished to blow-dry her hair, she heard a knock at her door.

SN: “..Jihyo? Come in.”

The door opened and there came in her best friend now in her pajamas as well. However, her hair was still wet.

JH: “..Sana?”  
SN: “Y-yeah?”  
JH: “I.. can’t find my blow-dryer.. can I borrow yours?”  
SN: “Sure. Umm, I’ll help you dry your hair. Come sit here.”

Sana gestured to her best friend to come sit by her bed, which she did. She noticed that Jihyo has been trying to grow her hair longer like before. As she dried up her hair, she can’t help but notice Jihyo’s beautiful nape. It was so smooth, and she knew only a few people were able to see it. As she was busy drying up her hair, Jihyo spoke to her.

JH: “Sana.. are Dahyun and Tzuyu heading home tonight?”  
SN: “..Eh? Umm.. I don’t think so. Dahyun’s filming is in the suburbs this time and Tzuyu’s photoshoot will be until the morning. Why do you ask?”  
Jihyo didn’t speak another word for some time as Sana continued to comb her hair. As soon as she finished with fixing Jihyo up, the latter suddenly asked another question.

JH: “..Can I.. sleep with you tonight?”

Her words caught Sana off guard and almost dropped the blow-dryer. Of course, Jihyo did not really mean anything about something beyond just sleeping together, but given the situation they had, her mind thought otherwise.

SN: “O-OF COURSE! Would you.. like to sleep here or in your room?”  
JH: “..Here.”  
SN: “A-alright! Umm.. let me clean up a bit, okay?”  
JH: “Sure.”

Jihyo stood up and left the room to get her pillow, while Sana cleaned up the mess she had with all her clothes laying around the room. She was still messy, but not as much as before. She knew the main reason why Jihyo wanted to stay in her room, as it was the room they both shared together along with Nayeon and Mina. The other beds were still there, as all the members hoped that they could all return and stay the night whenever they can. Jihyo returned with a pillow in hand as she looked over their old room.

JH: “..Feels strange to be back here.”  
SN: “Welcome back, hehe. This will always be your room too, you know.”

Jihyo noticed that Sana removed all the stuff that was just laying on her old bed, all tidied up for her to sleep in. However, Jihyo made another request to her best friend.

JH: “..Sorry for the trouble, Sana. When I said to sleep with you tonight, I meant to sleep.. right beside you.”  
SN: “…”

Sana suddenly froze upon hearing Jihyo’s request. It’s not as if she doesn’t want her to sleep beside each other. In fact, they used to do this a lot back when her best friend was still single. This was something Sana enjoyed a lot in the past, hugging her to sleep while they share the same blanket to keep themselves warm during a cold winter night.

SN: “..S-SURE! L-let’s connect your bed to mine like good old times! Hehe..”

They both pushed Jihyo’s bed closer to Sana’s so that they could sleep beside one another. While doing so, Sana got more and more nervous. She loved Jihyo for a long time but have abandoned this feeling after she got into a relationship. Now fully aware that she’s single again, she’s trying to hold herself back before she commits a grave sin she will likely regret. She’s her best friend, and losing that status may be even more painful for her.

SN: “T-there! All done~ Let’s go sleep now?”  
JH: “..Thanks, Sana.”

Sana and Jihyo both tucked in their combined bed and covered themselves under the blanket. However, they were both facing away from each other. This was something to be expected from Jihyo, given her current situation. Sana, however, was nervous. She felt the temptation of turning around and hugging her long-time admiration right at that moment. Thoughts ran around her mind.

“Is it okay if I hug her like before?”  
“What would she think if I suddenly do that?”  
“Maybe it’s better if I wait for her to say something..”  
“But maybe she was waiting for me to do so, right? That’s why she wanted to sleep beside me..”

Suddenly, Jihyo spoke to her.

JH: “..Sana?”  
SN: “Y-yeah?”  
JH: “Are you.. not sleepy yet?”  
SN: “N-not really..”  
JH: “..Can we chat for a bit?”

This was the moment Sana was waiting for. For the first time since her announced break up, Jihyo wanted to talk.

SN: “S-sure!”  
JH: “..Can you move closer?”  
SN: “Y-yeah..”

Sana closed her distance from Jihyo and faced her, while the other still looked at the opposite way. She was only inches away from her and knew that her breathing can be felt by Jihyo’s nape. It has been a long time since they were this close, and Sana decided to start the conversation.

SN: “S-so, what would you like to talk about?”  
JH: “..I don’t know how to start.. Can you begin?”

Left without any topic in mind, Sana very well knew that she should not even try to bring up her break up. Even an indirect topic would likely waste her opportunity in talking to her.

SN: “Y-yeah! So.. umm.. did you.. miss sleeping here?”  
JH: “..It’s kind of nostalgic..”  
SN: “Same.. hehe. It’s been.. over a year? We used to chat a lot at night about so many things before going to bed. Nayeonie’s snoring did not help at all!”  
JH: “..Are they well? I kind of regret not speaking to them when they visited.. Even Mina flew back here..”

Sana sensed the danger of the topic Jihyo is trying to bring up. She could probably try to change it or ask her directly. Panicking, she immediately answered their wondering leader’s question.

SN: “Y-YUP! They said they adopted a dog too. Umm, Minari has also become more comfortable in speaking again. She’s working hard!”  
JH: “..Great to here that. How about Momo?”  
SN: “Ah..”

Momo was probably the person Sana also did not want to talk about. Not at that moment that Jihyo’s relationship came to an end. In fact, it was good news. Momo and Heechul were already planning for their wedding that will be held next year. She already gave invitations to all other members, except to Jihyo. Everybody knew very well that both Momo and Jihyo’s dating news blew up all over the world and that made the two of them relate well to each other. However, hearing that things are doing well for Momo will likely affect their leader negatively.

SN: “..She’s fine! But she left immediately after a short time and couldn’t stay for long. So I don’t know what’s going on with her recently, hehe.”  
JH: “..I see.”

It felt like a dead end. It seemed like Jihyo would bring up topics closely related to relationships and the like which would make her eventually ask about how it ended up with Daniel and Jihyo’s separation. This is why Sana tried to change their topic.

SN: “..Anyway, would you like to go out tomorrow? I know a good place that we can enjoy in private~”  
JH: “..I don’t feel like going out.”

Sana was already at a loss. She did not know how to cheer her best friend up. Back then, she would always be the one teasing and cheering her up because of how lucky she was with Daniel. This always brought out a smile from Jihyo. But now that Jihyo’s happiness seem to have disappeared, she could not find a way to cheer her up.

JH: “..Sana?”

Jihyo’s sudden call to her name sent chills all over her body. She knew it will be about Daniel and her relationship. But what she was afraid though is how should she react to her question. She clenched her fists and responded to her best friend.

SN: “Y-yes?”  
JH: “..Am I not good enough?”

It was a vague question, not really mentioning anything about Daniel, but Sana very well knew that she was pertaining to her relationship with her ex.

SN: “..O-of course you are! You’re great, Jihyo! You’re very much worth it!”

Sana definitely spoke out to make Jihyo happy, but her words had more to say to her. She said everything with her own words, she believes that Jihyo is great. Someone who is definitely worth it to be with. Someone she loved so much that she was willing to become her number one supporter with her relationship with Daniel, even if it would hurt her.

JH: “..Then why did I break up with him?”  
SN: “..Eh?”

Silence filled around the biggest bedroom in their dormitory. Jihyo’s sudden question caught Sana off guard. Every one of them, even the media thought that it was Kang Daniel who broke up with her, given the situation Jihyo has been evidently depressed compared to her former lover. Sana did not know how to react to her. She thought of reason why Jihyo would break up with him. She always saw her best friend happy around him and felt that she loved him dearly. The older one kept silent, hoping that Jihyo would continue speaking and explain why she broke up with him. And she did.

JH: “..I felt that I’m not good enough to be with him.”  
SN: “..I see..”  
JH: “..He.. always talked about our future plans, getting married, buying a house in the countryside, starting a family, taking care of our cats.. He had so many things that he was looking forward to in our future..”

As Jihyo became more vocal now, Sana knew it was probably okay for her now to ask a few questions for her to know what really happened.

SN: “..Then.. why? It looked like your future together.. was looking great.”  
JH: “…”

Jihyo became silent for more than a minute. Sana knew it was a hard pill to swallow. Did Daniel do something bad? Did he cheat on her? Was it all a bluff? She could not think of anything that was wrong from Daniel which made her even more confused as to why Jihyo broke up with who may be one of the best guys the world has ever seen. Then suddenly, she heard her best friend let out a deep breath.

JH: “..I could not see the same future as him.”  
SN: “..Eh?”

This came as another surprise at Sana. She knew Jihyo loved Daniel by a lot. She knew of Jihyo’s stories to her that always highlighted what kind of a great guy Daniel has been to her. However, her words hit a heavy blow. Not seeing someone as a person you’d spent the rest of your life with in the future held a very deep meaning as to why she decided to break up with him. It was beyond a bad argument, or infidelity. The love that she once thought was there, was just nowhere to be found.

JH: “..I don’t deserve to be with Daniel.. if I can’t even see myself spending the rest of my life with him.”  
SN: “..Jihyo..”

Right then and there, Sana did not hesitate to hug Jihyo’s back. She cried for her best friend’s loss. A loss that goes far beyond a relationship, as it was something within her own persona. 

SN: “..I’m sorry.. I’m sorry to hear all of that, Jihyo..”  
JH: “..I felt like I used his feelings all this time.. I did love him but.. I’m such a terrible person..”

Sana hugged her best friend even tighter, just to make her feel that she’s still loved for who she is.

SN: “..That’s.. enough for now, Jihyo.. I know that you’re going through a lot.. but don’t throw yourself away. You’re not a terrible person.. I’m sure that the rest of the members would understand you.”  
JH: “…”

The two of them fell into silence. Even without looking, Sana knew her best friend is crying again and she could do nothing. Words of encouragement? She was hesitant as it might backfire against her. She only hugged her tight by her belly and placed her chin on the younger one’s shoulder.

JH: “..What’s good about me?”  
SN: “..A lot, Jihyo. You are very reliable, hardworking and passionate with whatever you do. You inspire people to work harder. You took care of yourself really well and worked on your body naturally too! I don’t know anyone else that would be better than you~”  
JH: “..You’re lying.”  
SN: “I’m not! Do you remember when the news of you and Daniel dating came out? So man idols were heartbroken about it!”  
JH: “..Many? Can you name them?”  
SN: “Ah.. w-well, I can’t really remember their names now.. but there are, right?”  
JH: “..I don’t believe you.”

Sana couldn’t say it, but one of those idols that she actually was referring to was herself. She was there when their flirting began. At first, their unnies were against the idea of Jihyo dating so soon after their ban has been lifted. Sana was the only one who supported this. It broke her as they were getting to know each other, but she never saw Jihyo smile as bright as those days when she became so close to her best friend. When they officially told everyone they became a couple, Sana’s heart broke into pieces, shattered, grinded, stepped upon, and pulverized. Despite the emotional pain train she rode, she continued to be supportive of her. Her best friend was straight. It’s impossible for them to be together for the rest of their lives. This was the least she could do for her.

SN: “..You’re a very attractive person, Jihyo. Inside and outside. I’m sure you’ll be able to find your true happiness.”  
JH: “..I won’t be able to.”  
SN: “How can you be so sure?”  
JH: “..I may be good at a lot of things, but I’m so dumb when it comes to feelings.”  
SN: “..You’re not, okay? Sometimes we really just.. fall out of love.”

Sana knew this very well. At a certain point during Daniel and Jihyo’s relationship, she was able to move on from her feelings for her best friend. It’s only now that the wick is trying to burn it’s light again.

JH: “..Do you find me attractive?”  
SN: “..EH!?”

Completely flustered, Sana could not maintain her composure with Jihyo’s sudden curiosity. She very well knew that it might be just a question out of the moment that they were discussing but not anything beyond that. Sana decided to go along the conversation.

SN: “Y-yeah!”  
JH: “..Really?”  
SN: “O-of course! I’d always vote on those female idol polls for you whenever I can!”  
JH: “..Thanks.”

Sana became more cautious of her words as her best friend might think differently of what she meant to say. 

JH: “..I kind of remembered what you said before.”  
SN: “..What I said before?”  
JH: “..You said you’d choose me as the girl you’d date if you were a guy.. right?”  
SN: “Oh.. y-yeah. I remember that. I just really like how caring you can be.”

Somehow silence once again took over their whole conversation. Sana wished to avoid this silence as whenever they had this moment, Jihyo would end up getting more and more emotional. She moved in closer to Jihyo and removed any existing distance they had as Sana spooned her.

JH: “..Is it alright if we did this?”  
SN: “..I guess?”  
JH: “..Maybe we shouldn’t sleep together like this.”

Sana then realized something was happening inside Jihyo’s mind. Before, she too was very clingy to her best friend. They always hugged each other to the point they were inseparable. It even came to a point that the rest of their members thought that they were the ones who were actually dating. However, that intimacy eventually died out as they all grew older and her feelings burned out.

SN: “..Just for tonight.”  
JH: “…”

Sana would then plant a kiss at Jihyo’s cheeks, something that she was unable to do for so long. At this point, she felt that she might not be able to control herself. She caressed Jihyo’s belly gently and softly bit Jihyo’s earlobe, making the girl let out soft moan. Her voice somewhat excited Sana. It was something she hoped to hear way back then. Sana then slipped one of her hands inside Jihyo’s shirt as she slid her lips slowly to Jihyo’s neck and planted another kiss. Jihyo let out an even louder moan. The older one knew that if this goes any further, there was no going back to this. She longed to do something like this to Jihyo, but was never able to do so. They were just best friends.

JH: “S-stop..”

Immediately, Sana came back to reality and moved her hands and body a few inches away from Jihyo.

JH: “..We.. shouldn’t do this..”  
SN: “..I want you to feel loved, Jihyo..”  
JH: “..But this isn’t right.. if Dahyun knew about this..”

It felt like a knife repeatedly stabbed her heart. Of course, they were really in no position to do any of this. Dahyun was the reason Sana was able to move on from her feelings for her best friend many years ago. It would have been easy to overlook if they weren’t in a relationship, but not when the hand that rubbed inside Jihyo’s shirt had a wedding ring.

Sana knew that if she confessed her feelings for Jihyo, this would also mean breaking Dahyun’s heart, who has been the sole reason she moved on and found a way to be happy, even more so that it was Sana herself who proposed for them to get married. When they had the opportunity during a recent promotion in the United States, they both secretly went to Las Vegas on a drunk night and immediately made their vows.

SN: “..Y-you’re right.. hehe.. sorry.”

Jihyo was so physically close to her, but she felt that she wasn’t really there.

SN: “..B-but I do love you, Jihyo.. I really do..”  
JH: “..Thank you, Sana. I’m happy that you still accept me for who I am..”

Sana’s words definitely had more meaning into it. She wanted to get her words across the wall called friendship, but it was impossible already.

JH: “..You know, maybe if you were really a guy, I would have easily fallen in love with you too..”

No other words stung harder than what she just heard from her best friend. If Sana were to be perfectly honest with how she really felt, she only let go of her feelings because of Jihyo’s relationship with Daniel.

SN: “..Hehe, maybe.. I probably should’ve just flirted with you instead~”  
JH: “…”

Jihyo did not look back at Sana even once. Still, the older one knew that the girl facing away from her was crying. What Jihyo didn’t know though, that her best friend was in tears as well. Regrets, guilt, and frustration. Sana very well knew that maybe should she have been more patient, she wouldn’t just be staring at Jihyo’s back.

SN: “..I’m sorry if I wasn’t there when you needed me, Jihyo..”  
JH: “..No.”  
SN: “..Eh?”  
JH: “You were the one that was always there for me.. I just didn’t see it..”

More and more, Sana’s tears came in pouring not just for her best friend, but also for her own self.

JH: “Can I ask you.. one last favor?”  
SN: “..You can ask me anything anytime, Jihyo..”  
JH: “..This might be selfish of me but.. please hug me again.. I want to sleep with your arms wrapped around me..”

Without saying another word, Sana moved closer to Jihyo, closed in the distance to zero and warmly embraced her long-time admiration.

JH: “..You’re really warm.”  
SN: “Really? I think you’re the one warming me up..”  
JH: “..Let’s go to sleep, Sana. Thank you for today.”  
SN: “..You’re welcome, Jihyo. Good night..”

They both tucked themselves in for the very eventful night. It has been a long time since the two of them bonded like that. The deeper Jihyo’s relationship with Daniel went, the less time she had to spend with Sana. Everything else did not matter for the latter. Like before, she was Jihyo’s best friend, and she knew she will stay that way until the end.

The evening has passed and the morning came. That was the first time after a long time that Jihyo was able to get a lot of sleep. She woke up and noticed that Sana was no longer behind her. She slowly sat up and looked around their old room, which was now being used by Sana and Dahyun. A lot of the members’ photos were there. Particularly in one corner had several photos of Sana and Jihyo together, just beside the photos of the couple. 

Just then, she heard the some mumbling from outside, she stood up, slowly opened the room and headed straight to the kitchen. There she saw her best friend who was on the phone and looked like she was wearing an apron. Upon listening carefully, she knew it was Dahyun she was talking to. Sana saw her and gestured to Jihyo to come sit at the dining table, which she did. Sana dropped the call and joined Jihyo at the dining table afterwards.

JH: “..Good morning, Sana.”  
SN: “Good morning! Did you sleep well?”  
JH: “Yeah.. thanks. Was.. that Dahyun you were talking with?”  
SN: “Yup. She said They weren’t done filming so they need to stay for one more day.”  
JH: “..Oh, okay. And Tzuyu?”  
SN: “She just came back this morning and is sleeping in her room, hehe. Anyway, I made breakfast! Hope you like it~”  
JH: “Thank you.”

Sana and Jihyo had breakfast together. It was a light mood overall with the sun shining brightly through their glass window at the dorm. They both didn’t talk about anything that happened last night and quietly enjoyed their meal.  
Despite the tranquil atmosphere they were at, both had a lot in mind with the recent events. Obviously for Sana, she felt conflicted with herself, realizing what she tried to do, considering that she has already been married.

SN: “..Say Jihyo..”  
JH: “..Yeah?”  
SN: “..Do you believe that there’s someone.. out there in the world, that we are destined to be with?”

Jihyo was silent as she firmly held on her bowl of rice as she looked up in the ceiling. This was the same question that she asked Sana before she gave a yes to Kang Daniel.

SN: “..Sorry if I suddenly asked you this.”

Sana thought that maybe, it was really Dahyun she was fated to spend the rest of her life with. Jihyo was just part of her journey. It’s true that they were close, but never came close enough for them to end up together and intertwine their threads of fate.

Jihyo let out a deep breath after careful thought on what she could say.

JH: “..I still do. That’s why you’re perfectly with Dahyun, right?”  
SN: “Jihyo..”  
JH: “..Your love story is the living proof of that. I also.. support your happiness! Just like you supported mine..”  
SN: “..I’m sorry.”  
JH: “..But there’s something I also realized after all this time.”  
SN: “Eh?”

Jihyo looked directly at Sana as she gave her answer. This was the first time ever since they have been talking with each other since yesterday that Jihyo made eye contact with her.

JH: “..There’s also someone in this world.. that we.. are destined to never be with.. no matter how hard we try..”

The words her best friend replied hit her really hard. She thought that this was something Jihyo realized after her break-up with Kang Daniel. However, it felt different for her. Maybe it was for her, she was never meant to spend the rest of her life with Jihyo. A tear dropped from the girl’s eyes as she responded.

SN: “..I’m.. I’m sure you’d find someone you’re fated to stay with forever..”  
JH: “..I don’t want to think about it now, Sana.. but thank you.”

Jihyo stood up from her seat as she headed to the kitchen.

JH: “I’ll do the dishes today, Sana. Just hand me your plates when you’re done.”  
SN: “..Okay.”

Thoughts ran through Sana’s mind. It’s true. Maybe it was all destiny’s fault. They were never meant to be together. She accepted the fact that there are billions of people out there in the world, but there’s only one person there for us. The rest of the billions are not the ones we will be with forever, and one of them was Jihyo.

However, there was something that Sana and the rest did not know about Jihyo. When she meant that there’s someone in the world they are never destined to be with, she was not talking about Daniel at all.  
It was her best friend, Minatozaki Sana. Jihyo too have suppressed all her feelings for the girl she always called partner. Everything began when Sana publicly announced on their guest appearance on a radio show that she would date Jihyo if she was a guy. Jihyo became more interested with her member that eventually became her best friend. However, due to the public’s influence, she was always seen as the ‘straight’ member. Her actions and displays of affection were always thought to be ‘friendly’ and ‘motherly’.

Ultimately, when their dating ban has been lifted, male idols particularly got interested with the TWICE members, especially her. This was then the time he was introduced to Kang Daniel. At first, she was just fine with being friendly with him, despite the man’s interest in romance. The rest of the members were opposed to the idea at first, but Sana cheered on her a lot.

But why? Why did Sana cheer for her? This is what broke Jihyo’s true feelings for Sana. Maybe, she only said that for publicity’s sake. Maybe, she did not really like to have a relationship with her. Jihyo waited and waited for Sana to make a move on her after their dating ban, but there was none. Maybe if it was her who had the courage to start really flirting with her, they ended up as a couple. 

Sana, on the other hand, was worried of ruining her friendship with Jihyo. She thought that if she tried to start flirting with her, there’s a risk that she’d be more distant to her. That’s why she waited for Jihyo as well to give her signs of going beyond friendship, which was inexistent.

This is when they both kind of connected because of Kang Daniel. Jihyo was not so sure how to approach him, but saw Sana being very supportive in helping her get along with the man. They spent nights together chatting about what to do, how to react and even practiced dating each other. Sana was happy with just that, because she thought if Jihyo wasn’t interested with her, she might as well use this opportunity to indirectly convey her feelings.

As they went along, Jihyo got more conflicted with her own feelings she really liked it that she spent a lot of time with Sana having practice dates and all. It even came to the point of doing something both of them did not expect they would do: kissing. They were each other’s first kiss, which they say was invalid as it was ‘just for practice’. But truth be told, they both liked it.

After all the emotional tug-of-war that the two of them went through, Jihyo decided to give up on Sana as it did not really look like she had any feelings for her. All those ‘I love you’, dates, and kisses were all just for practice, she thought. And she saw Sana as naturally flirty to all the other members.

She believed that she was just the same as the other members and did not really think there was something special between the two of them. Slowly, Jihyo’s feelings for her best friend disappeared, or so she thought, as it only became dormant. Sana on the other hand, just became as supportive as she can for her best friend that she will never be with now. It was a short-lived fantasy for her, but she failed.

Still, she did not give up without giving it a try. Right before the day Jihyo decided she will give her answer to Daniel, Sana confronted Jihyo one last time and confessed to her with her own words.

“Jihyo, I have always been in love with you. Please go out with me.”

It took all her courage to do so to get her words across her beloved that she may lose really soon. Still, she wanted to take a step up and confess. However, as Jihyo heard her confession, she was in denial of what may have been the real turning point in her life as she replied.

“..This is for practice too, right?”

Making herself a fool in front of her best friend, Sana eventually laughed it off and told her best friend as she faced the floor.

“..Yeah.. now go do your best..”

Jihyo did not speak a single word and slowly walked out of their dorm, heading to meet up with Daniel. With Sana’s hair covering her face, she did not see that her best friend was crying so much. The following day, Jihyo came back, no longer single, and Sana’s smile to her best friend was a mock up.

Getting over Jihyo was hard, considering the fact that they were still hanging out a lot, Jihyo always trying to tell everything to her number one supporter, not because she wanted to, but because she was willing to talk to her more. Their leader thought that if she did this, she’d really be able to see Sana as just a friend.

Weeks and months passed, even more than a year. It was tough for TWICE’s most cheerful girl to embrace reality. But then came the time that one of her other members confessed feelings for her, Kim Dahyun. She came to accept it that she should try to find someone else for her to be happy. She and Jihyo were not alike, and thus, she must take the first step in moving on.

Sana started to date the younger Dahyun as she opened up herself in seeking her own happiness while continuing to be the best friend she has always been to her first love. Sana was able to become happy with her new lover. What she did not know though, is that Jihyo was affected by her newfound relationship. Of course, she gave the support to both of her members in their pursuit for happiness together. Still, there was a sting that she felt in her heart. In a few months, Sana took their relationship to the next level after they both got drunk after a concert as they had a shotgun wedding in secret from the rest of the members. After they both announced what happened, this woke up the dormant feelings Jihyo had for her best friend with a single phrase that kept on running in her mind.

“It could have been me..”

This was all that Jihyo could think about. Maybe, it could have been her that stood beside her and made her vows to be with Sana forever. But this was just a maybe for her. The feelings might not really be there.

Their eldest members soon followed, this time with a planned wedding. However, the news got exposed all over Korea which spread like wildfire that many did not accept given their culture. Still, Jihyo saw her fellow 3Mix members to be perfectly happy together despite ending their careers right after the news from Dispatch. 

The members focused more on their solo activities, while the others have left. Jihyo in particular prepared to release her first ever album. However, there were several delays. Mainly because Jihyo was in no condition for the preparations such as her jacket shoot, song recording, and more. Nobody knew why she had problems. Not even Daniel. Only Jihyo knew the reason why. She was clearly affected by Sana’s marriage. Nonetheless, her boyfriend gave her as much support as he can, similar to how Jihyo has always been there for him. Even Sana tried to be supportive of her solo debut.

And then it came. One evening, Jihyo confronted her lover during their dinner, just as Daniel was talking about a nice house he found at a trusted suburban area where they can live privately. It was just a few words, but her words meant a lot.

“Daniel.. I’m sorry.. But I don’t think I can go on..”  
“I.. need to break up with you..”  
“It’s not your fault, Daniel.. it was me all along..”

And so, the known power couple of the K-Pop industry and their relationship came to an end. The news went viral after both agencies announced their separation, even all of Jihyo’s fellow TWICE members were surprised about it.

Nobody knew why they broke up. Everybody thought it was Daniel, who deeply apologized to all their supporters. No one knew the reason, the reason that was Sana.

Jihyo’s true feelings for her best friend reemerged. She could not lie to herself anymore, Seeing Sana be happily wed to Dahyun pulled every single bit of emotion out from her.

“I wish it was me..”

She very well knew it was Sana she wanted to be with all along. It has even driven her to the point of accepting the fact that she will only continue to hurt Daniel if this continues any further. Fortunately, her former lover was receptive to it as he knew how much she was going through. For a long time whenever they have time together, Jihyo only responds, but haven’t really engaged in a conversation. He knew that breaking up would be for the better for both of them. Of course, it was still painful for both parties, but both knew it had to be done eventually.

Back at the dorm, Sana went to the kitchen and brought her plates to Jihyo. She looked at her for some time, imagining as if they were in their own house and Jihyo, cleaning up after their meal. It could have been a reality. But now, it will only remain as a dream.

SN: “I’m done, Jihyo. Here you go~”  
JH: “Thanks, partner.”  
SN: “..It’s been a long time since you called me that, hehe.”  
JH: “..I kinda miss it.”  
SN: “..Me too. Maybe I should call you like that again. What do you think?”

Bittersweet smiles were exchanged by the two who ironically loved each other. They both longed again for the day that they may wrap arms around each other without being awkward. It may not be the same as before, but both knew that their individual feelings were there.

JH: “..I’m too late.”  
SN: “..Eh? What did you say?”  
JH: “..Nothing, Sana.”  
SN: “Eeehhh, come on! Say it~”

Jihyo paused her dish washing and she carefully thought of what to do. As much as she wanted to keep her feelings for herself, she knew this will forever haunt her. So she tried to answer her.

JH: “Sana.. I..”  
SN: “..W-what?”  
JH: “..It’s not important.”  
SN: “Hey! No fair! Tell me~”  
JH: “..Hehe. Some things are better left untold, partner.”  
SN: “..Alright, partner~”

Jihyo soon finished cleaning up the plates as she spoke to Sana again. She faced the person that was always there for her. This time, with a smile on her face.

JH: “I think I’m in the mood today to go out and chill. Should we go to that place you were talking about last night?”  
SN: “..Eh?”  
JH: “..While we’re at it, please teach me again.”  
SN: “..Teach you?”  
JH: “..On what to do on dates and all.. Maybe.. I lost confidence in myself. That’s why I felt lost.. hehe. But we need to ask permission from your wife too.”  
SN: “Oh.. y-yeah! I guess we can do that! I’ll ask her. I’m sure she’ll be fine with it. It’s just like before anyway~”  
JH: “..Minus the kissing.”  
SN: “..A kiss on the cheek maybe?”  
JH: “..Yeah, that’s fine I guess? Thanks, Sana. I’ll get ready now. See you in a bit.”

As Sana was busy sending a message to her lover, Jihyo suddenly planted a kiss on her best friend’s cheek. Surprised, she looked at Jihyo in shock, who replied with the gummy smile she hoped to see again. She walked away heading to her own room to get ready for a day out with her best friend.

Sana came close to spending the rest of her life with Jihyo. But it only came so close, and haven’t really connected to hers. The same thing could be said for Jihyo. If she only pushed herself even more, maybe her thread of fate touched Sana’s. They may have never connected their threads, but will forever be close to one another.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this one-shot I came up with for SaHyo’s anniversary. This isn’t my usual style in writing but I also wanted to give it a shot. I understand that it’s not perfect but I appreciate all the support everyone has given me. Please feel free to quote/cc or send a DM to me anytime for your reactions and/or questions. All your responses keep me motivated to continue writing. Thank you. @JoshuaHyo


End file.
